


Giving Your Body To Science

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like so long ago that Hitori had come into Isa's service;<br/>Hitori was one of the few children of the Hatoful House old enough to work, and his wages went towards the meals and the morgage on the home; a teacher's salary simply wasn't enough. So he had worked less savory venues at night, selling his body to anyone willing to pay for it. <br/>That was where he met Isa. The young man had no interest in sex, but he had taken Hitori one night; such streets were a good place to find test subjects no one would notice go missing. That night, he seemed to have caught the researcher's interest, because he made Hitori an offer he could not refuse. <br/>For a far larger sum than prostitution than could ever make, Hitori began to offer his body instead to the cruel scientist's experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Your Body To Science

Hitori winced as he felt the researcher's instrument press into his skin, moaning into the pain as he felt it slice through. He lay, tense and blind, as the doctor cut into him, prying apart the skin to probe his insides. Shock made him numb. Hitori heard his own breathing, his moans, and the the beat of his heart drown out the tinkering of metal tools and the sick noises of flesh and internal liquids.   
Without meaning to, his eyes opened to look at the doctor. Pain rushed into him at the sight of his exposed innerds; his breath stopped in his throat, he felt himself suffocating to the quickening pace of his heart, blood drumming in his ears. He wanted to pull away from the doctor's knife, but the thick restraints of the operating table held him still. His voice finally ecaped from his throat, from the creshendo of his heart beat, as a scream. His vision clouded with tears, he screamed until his own voice was all he could hear, until he only felt the burning of his lungs and the soreness of his throat.

He felt like he would explode when his scream was stiffled, the researcher's mouth closing over his own, his tounge invading Hitori's mouth, slipping in and tangling with his own. Hitori's mind raced, his surroundings roaring back into view. The doctor had climbed onto the table, his already imobile body pinned under the man's hips. His stomach-   
His stomach, oh god-

The doctor drew away, breaking the sloppy kiss as Hitori began to scream again. Calmly, Isa looked down at his coat, stained a foul red.   
"How sloppy of me."  
He climbed off of the operating table, picking back up his discarded instrument as he peered at the wide incision he had made earlier. Such a beautiful set up, mucked by his own impulsiveness.   
"Really, one should not moan in such a way on an operating table. I don't know what came over me."

  
\--------------

  
Hitori lay against the loose sheets of Isa's bed, his body still throbbing with wave after wave of dull pain. Across his stomach, a bandage sealed a new line of stiches.

"I'm sorry to make you stay past your regular hours. I will pay you the difference, of course; even if you are only staying for recuprication."   
Isa was standing not far away, cleaning and putting away the instruments he had used in the operation.

It seemed like so long ago that Hitori had come into Isa's service; even if it had been only a few weeks.   
Hitori was one of the few children of the Hatoful House old enough to work, and his wages went towards the meals and the morgage on the home; a teacher's salary simply wasn't enough. He couldn't stand doing less than he could. So he had worked less savory venues at night, selling his body to anyone willing to pay for it.

That was where he met Isa. The young man had no interest in sex, but he had taken Hitori one night; an attempted abduction, as it were. Such streets were a good place to find test subjects no one would notice go missing. But Hitori had to live, had to return to the Hatoful House. He could not leave the children.

He wasn't sure how he got away that night, but his struggle seemed to have caught the researcher's interest, because he returned to those streets, to Hitori, with an offer he could not refuse. For a far larger sum than prostitution could ever make, Hitori began to offer his body instead to the cruel scientist's experiments.

Looking down at his body, Hitori couldn't even muster the energy to sigh. He looked broken, like a porcelin doll that had been shattered and poorly glued back together. Each scar was another night he had spent restrained against the doctor's table, eyes glued to some shining instrument that methodically cut into his flesh.   
He could never go back to how it was before; his body was too defaced to be sold again. If he wanted to support the Hatoful House like he was now, he would have to go through several more pointless operations.

Though fatigue racked his body, Hitori found it hard to rest in the doctor's residence, the table where he had suffered just barely out of view. Though the researcher was unlikely to sleep, Hitori's eyes restlessly followed his movements, darting to the doorway whenever he heard the rustle of papers or the creak of his chair, knowing no more would come tonight but fearing still the pain that the doctor could inflict on him.

Eventually his mind fell into a thoughtless exhaustion, a short repreieve from the pain that was not quite sleep.

A small pressure woke him. His eyelids lifted like heavy curtains, his vision blurry and slow to adjust as he unwillingly awoke from his numbing rest. Isa pulled away to look at him, his expression neutral as his hand brushed gently against Hitori's skin.

"You were crying."

"I have the right."

Isa said nothing, closing his eyes and gently kissing the place where he had just wiped away Hitori's tear. Hitori frowned, letting out a small noise as Isa pressed another kiss against the side of his forehead.

"Why are you kissing me? I thought you only did that when I screamed."  
Isa drew away again, his face still lacking any of the emotion his actions implied.

"I realized.... Our time together might have caused an association between the gesture and pain. I thought perhaps to do something to reverse that."

"I don't see why you care."

Isa kissed him again; all soft, gentle kisses against his face, a small pressure adding to weight of sleep.  
"I don't. But the link interests me. It would have been interesting, for instance, if you screamed when I kissed you."  
He continued pressing his tiny kisses into Hitori's skin, tame things without lust or energy.   
"You're unstable. Does this calm you? I believe kissing like this is supposed to be comforting."

"Maybe when some people do it; but not you."

Isa drew away again, his small figure seated beside the bed.

"Should I stop, then?"

Hitroi thought for a moment, his mind still numbed with fatigue. 

"No. You don't have to."

Isa looked at him a moment, his eyes studying him for some sort of reasoning behind his answer, before he closed his eyes again and leaned in, bending over Hitori now as one arm pressed into the bed on the other side of him. His next kiss was harder, the pressure pushing a small noise out of Hitori's tired body, silenced as Isa pressed next against Hitori's mouth.   
Hitori slowly rose an arm to tangle his fingers in the researcher's short hair, taking in the warmth of the contact as he pushed deeper into the languid kiss, mindlessly giving in to the pleasure of the action.


End file.
